


How they came to be

by That_lesbian_girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress!Kara, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Singer!Lena, SuperCorp, Supercorp child, background sanvers, supergirlfemslashsecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_lesbian_girl/pseuds/That_lesbian_girl
Summary: “So… Apparently we are married.” Kara began, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck, looking just as uncomfortable and shy as Lena.“It would appear so.” Was Lena’s response “What do we do now?” The weight of the situation was beginning to set in. It had barely been an hour since she woke up and the overload of information she had received was too much for her hungover state to fully comprehend.OrThe fic where they get drunk married.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 371
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krosecreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krosecreates/gifts).

> Merry Christmas! I hope you like this...

Waking up with a pounding headache and a mouth feeling like she swallowed a mouthful of cotton balls is not how Lena had planned her day. Today was supposed to be about relaxing and resting after last night’s performance had ended her world tour that had lasted well over a year. She was exhausted to the point of collapsing into her bed each night after her performances and she was just glad that she had a few months off before she had to start recording her new album.

Wincing at the bright light that entered through the window, she threw an arm over her eyes, her hand connecting to something solid to her left. The resulting groan at the contact had her shooting up and twisting in the direction the groan had sounded out from. 

With the pounding in her head and the fogginess of her eyes without glasses it took her a moment to process the image before her. She rubbed her palms over her eyes to make sure that what she is looking at was indeed real.

Laying beside her in the bed was another woman. Golden curls splayed over the pillow, framing a face that looks almost angelic in the rays of the sun spilling through the open curtains. The sheets barely covered strong, tanned shoulders with a dusting of freckles.

It took Lena a second to realize that the stranger beside her was definitely very, very naked. It took a second longer for her to come to the conclusion that she too was also very naked, and in her haste to sit up the covers had slipped down her torso and pooled in her lap.

Another groan from her side drew her attention to the blonde that was very clearly starting to wake up. Scrambling for the sheets in her lap she quickly pulled them up to cover herself. Looking around the room to try and locate her missing clothing, she finally took stock of her surroundings.

She was definitely still in the hotel room that had been her home for the past three nights. Her suitcase sat opened and disheveled in front of the closet where she threw it when she arrived, too tired to have to pack it out just to repack it in a few days’ time. Her guitar was in the corner of the room, next to a comfy chair where she would write her songs when she had some down time. 

Everything was as she had left it the night before. The only new additions was the stranger in her bed and some clothing that was scattered amongst her own on the carpeted floor of the room. 

Trying to wrack her brain on how those additions came to be, was futile as the last thing she remembered was going out for some drinks with the band members after last night’s gig. The drummer, Jack Spheer, who she had been friends with since college and who was also the first member she recruited to the band, had insisted on celebrating the end of their world tour. They went to an upscale bar that catered to celebrities and the wealthy. That is the last thing she remembers though.

A fluffy white robe that she had discarded near the foot of the bed caught her eye and she quickly scampered off the bed to throw it over her shoulders. Just as she was tying the belt, eyes as blue as the skies outside opened and made contact with her own.

She watched as emotions flickered across the blonde’s face like she was trying to figure out how to feel. After a moment she seemed to have settled on confusion. 

“Hi?” She asked more than said, in a gravelly voice still full of sleep, that really should not affect her as much as it admittedly has.

“Hi…” Lena answered, giving her an awkward wave with her left hand. As it passed through a ray of sun, a rainbow of color exploded onto her robe. Taking a closer look at her hand, she saw a thin golden band with a sizable diamond nestled between two elegantly cut emerald stones.

Before she could question on how she came to be in possession of a ring she absolutely did not have the previous day, a loud ringing sounded out, startling the blonde (she still didn’t know her name) that was currently still laying in her bed.

As the girl scrambled to get to her phone, the sheets slipped from her torso and gave Lena an ample amount of soft looking, tanned skin, causing her to spin on one foot and face the other way.

“Morning Alex,” she heard the woman croak out, clearing her throat before continuing, “What’s up". Lena heard the voice of another woman on the other side but could not hear what she was saying.

“What!? No I haven’t seen the news, what are you talking about?” a moment of silence follows in which the blonde does not say anything. “Alex… Alex… ALEX!!” “If you would stop talking for one damn second, I would tell you that I don’t remember a damn thing!” 

Lena turns around at this, discouraged by the fact that the stranger also doesn’t remember, taking away the chance for Lena to figure out what the hell happened the previous night. She couldn’t decide if she was glad or not to see that the woman had covered herself with the sheets again. Lena wonders if this Alex woman was the stranger’s girlfriend and was now chewing her out, knowing in some way that she was unfaithful.

“Which site did you say it was again? Yeah, I’ll have a look, thanks Alex talk to you soon. Yeah I love you too.” The woman let out a huff of air before ending the call, looking back up at Lena.

“I am so incredibly sorry to say this, but I cannot for the life of me remember what happened last night,” the stranger said with a sheepish look, “Do you know?” 

With a regretful look on her face Lena merely shook her head. “Unfortunately I am also unable to remember anything of last night past the first few shots. I'm Lena by the way.” She held her hand out for the stranger to shake.

“I’m Kara,” the woman – Kara – took Lena’s hand in her’s, it was soft and warm and slightly bigger than her own. The moment was yet again broken by a ringing phone, this time it was her own. The ringtone a specific one to let her know that it was her publicist, and close friend, Jess.

Picking up her phone from the dresser and putting it to her ear, “Jess I really hope this is important, today is a strictly no work day, you know this.”

“Good morning to you too Miss Kieran, I hope I’m not interrupting anything, considering the huge mess you made for me to clean up last night, “ Jess' sarcastic retort came “ What would you recommend we say to the press about this? Why didn’t you let anyone know that you were doing this? We could have done a press release ahead of this to at least temper the media shit show. You just love giving me work don’t you?”

Lena was taken aback at the rapid fire questions and allegations thrown her way, too hungover to make any sense of what Jess just said. 

“Jess, I am hungover as fuck and have no idea what you just said. Please explain to me what you are talking about.”

There was a few seconds of silence and Lena could practically see Jess giving her an admonishing look. “It’s too damn early to deal with this,” a resigned Jess said “You know what? I’m going to send you a link, look at it and call me afterwards. We’ll heave to think of what to tell the press.” That was the last thing Lena heard before Jess hung up on her.

Not even a few seconds later, her phone pinged with a new message. It was from Jess and it contained the link to an article on one of the biggest gossip sites. 

While she waited for the link to load she looked back at Kara, who she had momentarily forgotten was there.

She was also on her phone, looking more horrified by the second. 

As Lena looked back down to her phone, the page has finished loading. The first thing that caught her attention was the headline: “Lena Kieran, Kara Danvers Married!?” 

Right below that was a picture of herself and Kara walking out of a known chapel hands clasped. In the corner of the photograph is a circled, zoomed-in picture of the ring currently on her finger.

“Oh shit!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think we should probably talk about this.” Lena said to Kara after giving the article a quick scan.

The article described how she and Kara, who was - according to the article - a new up and coming actress (explains why she didn’t know her, considering she had little to no time to herself, let alone to keep up with pop culture and the latest celebrity gossip) was seen entering the chapel and leaving it after about half an hour, holding hands and the ring displayed on Lena’s finger.

“Uhm… Yeah that would be wise,” Kara answered “But I would prefer it if we could maybe do that while I wasn’t entirely naked?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I think there is another robe in the closet, let me just quickly check” She took out the extra robe and tossed it to Kara, turning around so the woman can put it on.

“Okay, I’m decent.” Lena turned back to Kara suddenly at a loss for words and shy in a way she hadn’t been since high school.

“So… Apparently we are married.” Kara began, rubbing her hand against the back of her neck, looking just as uncomfortable and shy as Lena.

“It would appear so.” Was Lena’s response “What do we do now?” The weight of the situation was beginning to set in. It had barely been an hour since she woke up and the overload of information she had received was too much for her hungover state to fully comprehend.

“You know what, no, don’t answer that. I’m going to assume you are as hungover as I am, going off your conversation earlier. Let’s both get a shower, freshen up and get some coffee in us. Then we can figure it out.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, I am not in the right mindset to do damage control right now.” Kara answered, rubbing her hands over her face.

Lena rummaged in her luggage to find some painkillers for the both of them. Shaking two pills out of the bottle, she swallowed them with some water and offered the bottle to Kara.

“You may shower first, feel free to use anything in there” Lena said to Kara “Do you want to borrow some clothes?”

“Yes please.” 

Lena handed her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that was a bit big on her. “Sorry, you are taller than me and these are the only things that will fit you.”

“It’s perfect, thank you. It’s better than wearing last night’s clothes.”

She took out an extra toothbrush from under the sink and handed that over as well 

Kara took the clothes and went into the bathroom. Lena heard the shower go on and decided that while Kara was showering, she will order them some breakfast and coffee through room service.

Kara was done in about half an hour and Lena took her turn in the shower. Quickly washing her hair, showering and brushing her teeth. She put on sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt .

When she came back out of the bathroom, breakfast had been delivered and Kara was busy making the bed.

“Sorry, I felt awkward just sitting here so I thought I’d do something to keep me busy.” 

“You didn’t have to, but thank you. I also didn’t know what you like to have for breakfast so I got a little bit of everything.”

Lena took a look at the trolley with their food on and saw a spread big enough to feed an army.

“It’s great thank you, I’m not too fussy with food and will literally eat anything, and right now I’m starving so this looks really good.”

“So tell me a bit about yourself,” Lena asked Kara as they filled their plates and coffee cups.  
“I’m not really good at talking about myself at random, I never know where to start or what to say. If you ask me some questions though I will answer them the best I can.”

“You’re an actress? I’m sorry that I don’t know anything you’ve been in, I was on a world tour for the past year or so, didn’t have any time to catch up on the newest celebrity news.”

“Yeah I’m not really that well known yet, I just had my big break in a major film last year, it hasn’t been released yet. But I did have a few minor roles in smaller shows.” Kara said, taking a bite of her pancakes. 

“My sister Alex, she is the one who called earlier, she actually got me into acting. She got me my first role on a mini series she was working on. She was this really badass FBI agent tracking a mass murderer. I portrayed one of the victims and it was actually based on true events. It was real gruesome. My, uhm… my cousin Clark, who was a reporter on the case, was the only person who escaped and lived to tell about it.” 

Lena felt her blood run cold, she knows of the series Kara is talking about. She could just never bring herself to watch it. She had legally changed her last name for a reason.

The series was about her half-brother Lex Luthor who went on a year long killing spree, taunting the law enforcement along the way. With a last hurrah he detonated a bomb in a mall, killing hundreds of people, including himself, and injuring hundreds more. It was one of the most gruesome tragedies to hit America in the past century. 

So Lena changed her name, distanced herself from the family and the company that enabled him and followed her dreams of performing on stage.

“I’m sorry to hear about your cousin , and I’m really glad he made it out alive.” Lena was done eating as she had lost her appetite with the topic of discussion. 

“Thank you,” Kara laid her cutlery on her plate “Now that we can think clearly again, how about we discuss this situation we are in?”

“I think we should start by contacting the chapel. I read online that the marriage certificate has to be submitted to the state within ten days, let’s hope that it hasn’t and we could ask the chapel to just not send it in?”

“Yeah, okay I’ll call them. Gosh I really hope that they haven’t submitted it yet. Not that you’re not worth marrying, I mean you’re gorgeous, and I’m sure you’re a great person and anybody would be lucky to matty you some day. We just don’t know each other –“ 

“Kara. Hey, hey, it’s okay, take a deep breath,” Lena cut the rambling blonde off “Do you want me to call? I can call if you’re not up to it.”

“No. No I’ll call, just got nervous there for a second.” 

While Kara placed the call, Lena cleaned up the table where they ate and tidied up around the room, keeping busy to keep away the nerves.

“Unfortunately we picked the wrong day to get married, since today is their weekly submitting day and the certificate has already been sent off. Looks like we are officially married.” Kara said once she finished the phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well shit. Looks like we’ll have to find another solution then.” Lena started pacing up and down in her room, trying to think of a way to handle this very precarious situation they were in. 

On the one hand she was married to a woman she didn’t know. It didn’t matter how beautiful she thought the woman was, or how, with her blonde hair and incredibly blue eyes, she was exactly the type of woman Lena would usually go for.

On the other hand, a large part of Lena’s following and fans were impressionable young women, who was already showing her support and defending her against backlash on social media. Her social media had been blowing up the whole morning and she had been browsing through comments and messages while Kara had been in the shower.

The thought of disappointing her fans by admitting that she had gotten married to a complete stranger by getting blackout drunk was not sitting too well with her.

As she was pacing around, an idea was starting to form in her mind. It was a terrible idea. A terrible, brilliant idea.

Lena came to a stop in front of Kara. Her plan was great to save her own face, but she had no idea how this would affect Kara, and the plan could only go forward if Kara was a consenting participant.

The only way this would work is if both parties agreed and actively participated. The only problem was how Lena would propose the idea to Kara.

“So I may have an idea for a plan.” Lena began hesitantly “It may be the stupidest idea I’ve ever had, but I think it could really work out. I’m thinking here of our images you know? How it would look if we suddenly get divorced a night after marriage. What example that creates for the younger fans that follow me.” 

“Okay, I’m willing to listen and be open about ideas.” Kara replied, giving Lena all her attention.

Lena started pacing again as she told Kara her plan, stopping every now and then when Kara had any questions or something to add. They finally, after about an hour, had a complete plan with all the smaller details hashed out, and was ready to set it out.

“Okay,” Kara said heaving out a large sigh. “So just to be completely clear lets run it over one last time.”

“We release a press statement, saying we had been seeing each other in secret for a bit more than a year, since just before I went on my world tour.”

“Right, so that is why we hadn’t been seen together at all. Because you were away, and we did the long distance thing over the phone. When you came back, we were so happy to see each other that we made a spur of the moment decision and eloped. Not even our families and friends new of our relationship.”

“Yes, that is what we are going to tell the press. We just have to be very convincing. Then we ‘move in together’, we both still keep our separate places, we will go out on ‘dates’, just to be seen in public together, and then, after a few months we get divorced because of irreconcilable differences but still remain friends for a while.”

“I am willing to do this with you,” Kara said after taking in the whole mess of a plan they have. “The hardest part to this is going to be convincing our family and friends though, I mean I tell my sister everything! And I’m really not a good liar!”

“Just tell her that we wanted to keep it quiet until we were sure about the relationship and that we wanted to keep it out of the public eye"

  
“Anyway kid, that’s the real story of how your moms met,” the auburn haired woman told the teenager currently sitting on her couch.

“But if they were to divorce after a few months, how come they are still married then?”

“Well you see, in those months before the divorce date, they actually got to know each other and they found that they quite enjoyed each other’s company and they fell in love. There was of course some ups and downs, like the time Kara found out that Lena was actually a Luthor. Not for the reasons you are thinking though.

They had then been married for a few months and were best friends, they told each other almost everything. Kara had found out about that through someone else and she was hurt that Lena did not trust her enough to confide in her. 

As the time for the divorce crept closer, they were both dreading the day, since they were both so in love and so hopelessly oblivious. 

About a week before the date of divorce, your mom Kara came to me and confessed about the circumstances of their marriage and how she was in love with your mom Lena and didn’t want to divorce her.

I convinced her to tell Lena how she felt, because what did she have to lose really? If Lena didn’t feel the same, they were divorcing either way. She could only gain from confessing.”

“So I’m guessing she confessed right? Since they’re still married?” the younger woman asked, brushing a hand through raven locks, green eyes, a perfect match to those of her mother’s, settled onto her aunt’s, completely invested in the story.

“Well... not exactly. The night before they were to get divorced, they ‘celebrated’ with a bottle or two of wine and got a little drunk. Lena was actually the one who confessed first. By confessing I mean kissing... and then apologizing profusely, thinking she messed everything up. Then they talked about their feelings.”

“They still say the best decisions they ever made was while being drunk. But everything worked out exactly like it was supposed to.”

“Why are you telling me this story now aunt Alex? I mean, I appreciate it, don’t get me wrong.”

“Well I figured since you are turning sixteen tomorrow you deserved the truth, not some bogus story about meeting by chance and all that jazz. I mean, they did meet by chance but they left out all the best details.”

“Will you tell me the story of how you and aunt Maggie met next? I would really like to hear that one.”

“Maybe another time kid. Your moms are going be here soon to pick you up. I’ll see you tomorrow for your birthday.”


End file.
